Portal:Clan/Meetings
| width="33%" align="left" valign="middle" | Welcome to the Burnopedia Clan Meetings page! Here you will find a description of what our Meetings are all about! If you would like to join us online in Burnout Paradise, then you must join our Clan first, before attending any Meets. For information concerning this month's Clan meetings, head over here. Overview The Burnopedia Clan organizes regular meetings where all Members of the Clan regroup for a game of Burnout Paradise. We go online and start a By-Invitation-Only Online Freeburn lobby and spend some time together playing Burnout. For a Clan Meeting, any Member can join in once invited by our host, which changes according to availability (See latest State of the Clan thread). Any Clan Member ranked 2 or higher can ask to host a Meeting (See Clan Ranks page) and we'd prefer it if there was a different host every weekend, so that everyone can get a chance to host. Concerning a Meeting's duration, we have not set a fixed length for the Meet. It ends when players must leave but generally, Meetings last for around 3 to 4 hours. When late, members are encouraged to join in during the Meet, but if possible they should inform us (the Administration) in advance. There is no deadline after which the lobby is closed, it remains open for the whole Meeting. Planning | width="66%" align="left" valign="top" | We have Meeting per weekend at a fixed time: Saturday at 7PM GMT (2PM EST), we request every Clan Members to attend this session. Unfortunately, due to the downfall of Burnout Paradise's popularity and poor attendance, we have been forced to cancel and now remove the 9AM Sunday Meetings for PS3 players from our weekly planning. Also, Xbox 360 Meetings are canceled until the branch's activity rises back. | width="33%" align="center" valign="top" | This table resumes our weekly Meeting timetable: Activities During our Clan Meets, our activities range from a simple Online Stunt Run to our more intricate Customized Game Modes to which we apply our custom Clan Rules. We are also delighted to help Clan Members finish off those last Freeburn Challenges or simply mess about in a mature but fun way. Recently we have also started taking screenshots of our Meetings thanks to Namdamyo whose camera proves very efficient at taking photographs of large screens. Our Screenshot Gallery regroups all of our most exciting moments, and since we now "tape" our Meetings, head over to the Video Gallery for some live footage! Debriefings In addition to keeping pictures of some moments during Meetings, we keep a written archive of Meeting Debriefings for the PlayStation 3 and for the Xbox 360 Clan Branches. Once the Meeting is ended, the host posts a debriefing in which he includes a list of attending Clan Members, the PSN IDs or Gamertags of players who have joined in but are not part of the Clan and then resumes in one paragraph the Meeting's progress, activities undertaken, games played or any other relevant information. Attending and non-attending Clan Members are then welcome to discuss about the Meet. |}